Saki's Date
by KillamriX88
Summary: One girl's dream day goes horribly wrong. A prize fic involving only OCs


**For Kyra-sama for somehow only getting 3rd place in the character creation contest. **

**Saki's Date**

Life as an assassin was not a pleasant one, especially when your least favorite color was red. There was one red object in this world that Saki loved though, and that was the hair of her beloved Kaname. She was off to meet him. She'd meet her Kaname and finally there would be freedom from this horrid life.

She arrived and there he was, waiting for her. The way he smiled at her was teasing, as if he knew how important he was in her eyes, but there was also true affection in his eyes, so she didn't mind. No one else made her feel hope and love like he did. It was like a dream come true every time she looked in his eyes. She felt like she was coming to life every time she was near him.

"Are you ready my dear?" Kaname asked her, holding out his hand with the poise of a noble, which he was.

"Of course." Saki took his hand, the one little touch melting her, every barrier she'd ever built up in her life to keep her sane was like tissue paper with him. She was his, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ready for the greatest night of your life?" He asked again.

"That's a bold statement." Saki replied, though considering how terrible her life had been, it wouldn't be that hard to achieve for Kaname, but with a man like him, she had high expectations.

"I'm in love with a woman who tried to kill me, bold is in my nature." He tapped her affectionately on the nose. Saki felt guilty for a moment, but then couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad I failed." Saki said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Me too actually." Kaname laughed, and then led her off.

"So... where are we going?" Saki asked, he had only told her where to meet him, never where he planned to take her afterward.

"I can't reveal my plans so close to their undertaking, it would ruin everything!" He reprimanded her playfully. Saki pouted a little, but she was really rather excited. It was just that as a, hopefully soon to be ex, assassin, it was in her nature to be a little suspicious. OK so she was just plain curious.

Fortunately she didn't have to wait long as their destination soon became clear. Kaname had gone so far as to procure a small horse drawn buggy. Her jaw dropped and she stared wide eyed in awe. She felt like a princess now, and Kaname was most certainly her prince.

"You, you're kidding..." Saki gasped.

"Yep, that belongs to someone else, we have to walk." Kaname replied, sounding quite serious.

"Wh-what?" Saki's heart sank, as she drooped in disappointment.

"Come on, get in. I'm joking!" He nudged her and led her over to it.

"That was mean..." She swatted at him, but started giggling like a little girl as he helped her into the side seat while he got in to drive. The small bench on the buggy meant their shoulders were touching, but she liked it like that, and that was probably why Kaname had picked this particular buggy.

As Kaname drove Saki leaned against him; her heart soaring. She never wanted this to end.

"You know... you don't have to do anything else." Saki mumbled dreamily, "This is already the best night of my life."

"Hmm, maybe I should stop then, or else it would be a serious pain to top this in the future." Kaname mused.

"You're going to ruin the mood." Saki warned, but only snuggled against him more. Right now, it was impossible for him to do anything wrong in her eyes.

"Sorry my dear. Don't worry, it'll only get even better. I promise." He said in a much more romantic tone, stroking her cheek gently. Unfortunately the ride ended not too long after. Fortunately, what came next was even better.

It was night, so the stars were glistening in the sky, and it was a full moon, so there was enough light to see by even without the lamp Kaname grabbed from the buggy.

"Hold this will you?" Kaname handed her the lamp while get got something else from the buggy. It was a small basket with a folded cloth strapped to it. "Alright, follow me." He only led her a few yards away, but she found herself standing before a pool of water that was so still it reflected the sky like a mirror. "So, a moonlit dinner by the water. How's that?" Kaname said pridefully, knowing that Saki would be impressed.

"I love you..." Was all Saki could say in reply. She didn't mean it jokingly in any way, that was all she could think at the moment, how much she loved him. She felt a tightness in her chest, as if she was going to explode from all the emotions building up inside her. It was almost as if Kaname had done too much and she couldn't take this much happiness all at once. He'd made all this effort just for her.

"Hey hey, come on." He spoke softly and put his free arm around her. "Let's just sit down." He hadn't meant to make her cry, though he knew it would be tears of joy. He let her go so he could spread the cloth on the ground, and then motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did readily.

After a few moments Kaname spoke up again, "Saki, dear?" He got her attention.

"Hm?" She looked to his face, her most cherished thing in the world.

"It's a bit hard to eat when you're clinging to my arm." He told her, but kissed her on top of the head to show he wasn't annoyed.

"Oh..." She, somewhat unwillingly, released him. But now she wondered what kind of food he'd prepared. It ended up being... something extremely delicious and fancy that she couldn't name, but once she started eating she couldn't stop, and could have cared less about what it was called.

"Like it?" Kaname asked, as if asking was necessary.

"Why... why do you treat me so well?" Saki asked. Maybe she asked because she knew his answer would be something wonderful and romantic that would make her feel good, or maybe she was honestly wondering. Maybe it was both.

"Because you're the most beautiful and interesting person I've ever met. You always get my heart racing, so I know I have to be good to you so you'll always come back to me. I'd never feel really alive if I ever lost you." He replied. Saki was stunned, _she_ made _him _feel alive? She thought that it was him doing that for her.

"That's how I feel." Saki replied, so overjoyed that her voice was breaking. She knew they must be perfect for each other. "I... I won't ever leave you." She promised. If she could stay within his sight forever from here on out she would.

"Good. That makes me happy." He answered, taking her hand in his. "Oh, silly me I forgot to say something."

"What?" Saki wondered what more he could possibly have to say. Her evening was already perfect.

"I love you too." He said, and then leaned in to kiss her. She had been wrong, _now_ the evening was perfect, now that their lips met. She was free with him. She'd always be free with him.

**. . .**

She was off to meet him. She'd meet her Kaname and finally there would be freedom from this horrid life.

She arrived and there he was, waiting for her. Something felt wrong though. Surely by now he should have turned to look at her with that dazzling, cocky smile of his that made her world feel right for once. She wanted him to take her away so she could finally be happy.

And then he fell, and she could see the blood soaking his shirt. Saki barely remembered telling herself to move, to catch his... body.

"Kaname! KANAME!" She shrieked, panicking, the world spinning. She couldn't think straight, this wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening!

"Saki?" A familiar voice spoke, but it wasn't Kaname, it was another voice that she didn't want to hear right now because of what it implied. It couldn't be, but as she looked up, it was.

"A-Aya...me..." Her voice shook, the hits just wouldn't stop. The world was beating her down mercilessly. Her love taken by the one she considered her brother!

She attacked him, using her blood, but it was a blur. She only knew that she hadn't killed him. She only knew that she was back with Kaname. She cradled his limp form, tears flowing freely.

"No…no…don't leave me. Don't leave me…Kaname…" She sobbed, this was too sudden. There was no goodbye, no last kiss, only a gut wrenching nothingness. And as his life was gone, so was her's. She'd lost her hope, her love, her happiness. However, her horrid passenger, that pain that had always sucked the life out of her had only grown.

She finally lowered his body to the ground, sitting there next to him, her hands gripping her hair so hard she thought it would be ripped out. She rocked back and forth, biting her lip but the pain wouldn't go away. No matter how hard she cried, no matter how hard she shut her eyes, the pain in her heart never subsided.

And so in the end she crawled back to do more killing. There was no escape, only death, but life wasn't merciful enough to make it her's.


End file.
